


You Look So Beautiful Under the Lights

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, and this happened, listen i had this cute idea and i wanted to give my friend something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: i just had this cute idea for my friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggprince/gifts).



“Hey Barry. What are you doing tonight?” Iris walked into the Cortex in a white flowy tank and some skinny jeans. She walked up to the main desk and sunk down in one of the chairs.

“Len is taking me out for dinner. Why?” Barry said turning around. He had been watching the monitors for any meta activity and was happy to take a break.

“Well there’s this thing going on downtown and I wanted to go with someone but Everyone is busy.” Iris sighed.

“Oh are you talking about that Christmas lights show?” Barry said. He had walked to Cisco’s chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

“Yeah! It looked so pretty. Dad took me a few times as a kid it was fun.” She leaned back and scratched her arm.

“I think Caitlin’s free. You could ask her.”

“Yeah. Do you know where she is?”

“Last place I saw her she was in her lab.” She stood up and straightened her jacket.

“Thanks Barr. Have fun with your boyfriend.” She drug out the last word to tease him and he stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled and walked down the hall.

“Caitlin!” She called out walking into the other girls lab.

“Hey Iris!” She smiled brightly and Iris had to pause to regain herself. She looked gorgeous. She had dark lipstick, a black crop top without shoulders, light jeans, and her hair was up in a bun.

“Hey Caitlin.” She smiled back at her drinking in her appearance and crossing her arms. She noticed a slight blush creeping up Caitlin’s cheeks. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Well I didn’t have anything planned. Why?”

“I was looking for someone to go to the lights show downtown.”

Caitlin thought for a minute.

“Okay.” Caitlin gave in after about a minute. Iris’ face lit up.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at seven.” Iris smirked and walked away.

 

* * *

 

  
When Iris showed up to Caitlin’s small apartment at Seven sharp she had curled her hair and changed into a dress with a nice warm coat. Again when she saw Caitlin she was floored. She had a gold dress with sleeves to about her elbows and black flats. Her maroon coat was draped across her arm and she had a white shoulder bag and her lipstick was light pink. She looked absolutely beautiful.

“H-Hi.” She cringed inwardly at the stutter but she didn’t falter. Compared to Caitlin, Iris’ silver dress and matching shoes seemed like sweats. “You look… amazing.” Iris breathed out on the last word. Caitlin blushed and Iris smiled. She held out her arm. “Shall we?” Caitlin took her arm and smiled graciously.

“Why thank you.” They giggled and walked out of the complex.

 

* * *

 

  
“Oh my god. This is so beautiful.” Caitlin looked up in awe and tried to simultaneously look around at everything.

“Be careful, you wouldn’t want to fall.” Iris smiled and Caitlin stuck her tongue out at her. She giggled and Caitlin kept looking around. Then she turned sharply and felt herself start to slip, luckily Iris had an arm under her waist and caught her. Caitlin’s eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. “What did I tell you?” Iris smirked and Caitlin giggled, and Iris Moved her upright. Eventually they reached a big tree covered in lights. Caitlin’s hand had found its way into Iris’. She hadn’t been able to stop smiling.

“Oh! Caitlin we have to get a picture in front of the tree!”

“That sounds perfect.” She let Iris drag her in front of the tree. Iris held out her phone and smiled. She snapped a photo then turned her head and kissed Caitlin’s cheek quickly capturing the moment. She blushed and ducked her head, smiling brightly.

And if Iris set the photo of her kissing Caitlin’s cheek as her lock screen, well that’s just her business.

They continued walking until they had seen nearly all the lights. Then they got to the exit. That was so beautiful. Wasn’t it. They slowed to a stop underneath a big beautiful arch and Iris grinned.

“What’s got you all smiley?”

“I just remembered something from when my dad brought me.” She looked up and Caitlin followed her gaze. Lo-and-behold, right above them was mistletoe. Iris looked forward at the same time as Caitlin.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Caitlin grabbed Iris’ coat and pulled her forward into a kiss. Iris smiled and wrapped her arms around Caitlin. Caitlin’s arms moved up to Iris’ shoulders and Iris pulled them up against each other.

“That was-“

“Amazing.” Caitlin giggled.

“Took the words right out of my mouth” Caitlin replied and pulled her back in for a kiss.


End file.
